


Back Atcha, Pretty Boy

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, lifeguard!billy, sailor uniform!steve, season 2 imagine, soft boys who are also dirty, summer lovin, tiny shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: This is a continuation of my lifeguard!Billy imagine from tumblr.Steve goes to the pool to pick up the kids still in his Scoops Ahoy uniform and is less than thrilled to find out that Billy is the new Hawkins Pool lifeguard. Honestly, who thought putting Billy in those tiny ass swim trunks was a good idea? It was doing things to Steve's brain that he'd rather not think too hard about. But he doesn't have to worry since it seems like Billy is pretty taken with Steve's sailor uniform...





	Back Atcha, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this isn't the next chapter of Buckle Up, Buttercup, but I needed to get this out of my head first! This is a continuation of my imagine from tumblr (https://callmelilyshameless.tumblr.com/post/183701559081/harringrove-imagine#notes)

Steve was gonna kill Dustin. He and the rest of the party were at the pool and apparently they didn’t have a ride home. Which meant, of course, that Steve received a phone call as he was leaving work from a frantic Dustin who was spazzing about being home before dark. 

Which is how Steve found himself walking into said pool, hair a mess from being under his friggin “Ahoy” hat all day. The sun was just starting to go down which meant that the pool would be closing in half an hour or so, so he didn’t have that long to wait. He smiled as he watched the kids laughing and splashing each other. It was nice that they actually got to be kids for once. After everything that had happened. 

Plopping himself down in one of the pool chairs, waving to Dustin when he saw him, Steve took a minute to relax. Scoops had been busy as hell today, Nonstop mothers with screaming children and teenage girls he was pretty sure were there to gawk and giggle at him more than for the ice cream. But whatever. It was only for the summer and then...then he didn’t really have a plan. College was a bust, much to his parent’s dismay, so likely he’d end up interning at his father’s company. Joy. 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.”

Steve didn’t need to open his eyes and look to see who that was. He’d know that voice anywhere. Billy Hargrove. Taking a deep breath, readying for a fight, Steve opened his eyes. 

His mouth immediately went dry. 

Billy was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his bare chest, a pair of tiny red swim trunks clinging to his hips. There was a whistle around his neck and he had a pair of aviators balanced on top of his head. Jesus christ. Billy fucking Hargrove was the new lifeguard at the Hawkins Community Pool. Irony at its finest right there. 

“What do you want, Hargrove?” Steve asked, getting to his feet and squaring his shoulders. 

Billy didn’t say anything, his eyes sweeping down and then back up Harrington’s body, nice and slow. Steve fidgeted under his gaze and was about to ask what his problem was when he realized he was still in his uniform. His  _ sailor _ uniform. His sailor uniform with an actual bright red neckerchief and navy blue shorts that, while not as tight as Billy’s, were just as short. 

“Nice outfit,  _ pretty boy _ ,” Billy said, worlds slow and syrupy in a way that definitely didn’t make Steve’s heart beat faster or his knees feel like jello.

“I just got out of work, asshole,” Steve said defensively, running a hand through his hair even though he knew it looked like shit, “Besides. I could say the same thing about you.”

Billy raised a brow at him, grinning slow, tongue caught between his teeth. 

“What, you don’t like it? Everyone else does. Think Mrs. Wheeler actually slapped my ass yesterday.”

“Ew, dude! She’s like forty!” Steve said, voice filled with disgust. Sure, Mrs. Wheeler wasn’t ugly or anything but like...she was Nancy and Mike’s  _ mom _ . 

Billy threw his head back, laughing. A genuine laugh. Not the cruel laugh he reserved for the basketball court, or the fake laugh he used when Tommy H told a stupid joke. It was nice, Steve realized. Hearing him laugh for real like that. 

“Aw, baby, don’t be jealous,” Billy teased. 

Steve blushed bright red, looking down at his feet. He  _ was _ jealous. Which was stupid because this was Billy Hargrove, who was supposed to be his sworn enemy. But honestly, no one could fault him for thinking Billy was hot. The boy oozed sex appeal. It was unfair. He felt fingers curl under his chin as Billy used his grip to tip his head up, his eyes searching Steve’s face. He hummed low in the back of his throat. 

“You’re pretty when you blush,” he murmured and oh, okay, that wasn’t fair because now Steve’s shorts were feeling a little tighter than they should be. 

“T-thanks,” Steve stuttered lamely, making Billy smirk and shake his head. 

“I gotta go check something in the locker room,” he said, giving Steve a look that he knew meant  _ “follow me.” _

Steve watched Billy walk away, his gaze sliding to the boy’s perfectly shaped ass. Seriously, did he paint the damn trunks on, or what? He tugged at the hem of his shirt nervously, glancing over at the kids who were still paying him no mind. Stealing his resolve, Steve took a breath and headed to the locker rooms. 

He let out a startled yelp when he found himself shoved up against the wall the second he entered the room. Billy laughed, his hands firm on Steve’s hips as he leaned into his space. 

“Thought you might chicken out,” Billy said honestly. 

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was cut off abruptly when Billy slotted their mouths together in a firm kiss. And okay, Steve kind of figured this was why Billy wanted him to follow, but the fact that Billy was actually kissing him made Steve’s brain short circuit. He was frozen and apparently Billy took his lack of reciprocation as lack of interest because he was pulling away and muttering a hasty apology. 

“Sorry. Uh, guess I read that wrong,” Billy said, looking uncertain for the first time and oh no, Steve didn’t like that look on Billy’s face one bit. He cupped Billy’s face in his hands, dragging the boy into another kiss. 

This one was much better than the first, since Steve managed to get it together enough to actually participate. Billy groaned into the kiss, sliding a hand up to grip Steve’s hair as he slotted a thigh between Steve’s legs and yup, Steve was already getting hard. He reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing a hand to Billy’s chest to keep him at a safe distance. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Billy asked, glassy eyes still trained on Steve’s mouth. 

“Nothing. God, nothing, I swear. Just, we can’t do this here. I-I have to get the kids home and I can’t do that with a hard on. God, they’d be scarred for life,” Steve explained, carding his fingers through Billy’s curls and nudging his nose against the other boy’s. “But you could come by my place later? My parents aren’t home,” he offered. 

“Hmm, sounds good to me, pretty boy,” Billy murmured, pressing one last firm kiss to Steve’s lips before. As he stepped away from Steve he trailed his fingers down the neckerchief, biting his bottom lip. “Keep the uniform on, yeah?”

Steve’s eyes widened but he nodded, his own fingers teasingly slipping down Billy’s chest. He hooked on finger under the elastic of his trunks, pulling it away and letting it snap back, smiling when Billy’s breath hitched. 

“Back atcha.” 

With a teasing grin of his own, because damn it he was Steve Harrington and he could play it just as smooth as Billy, Steve brushed past Billy, knocking his shoulder against the other boy’s on his way out. 

The kids were getting out of the pool when he walked back outside, wrapped in big fluffy towels and talking animatedly about Return of the Jedi because Max hadn’t seen it yet and that was apparently unforgivable. Steve had yet to mention to them that he hadn’t seen any of them, for fear of their wrath. 

Steve jumped when he felt a strong hand give his ass a squeeze, almost letting out another embarrassing yelp of surprise when he realized it was just Billy, who was looking at Steve like he wanted to eat him. Maybe he did. 

“See you soon,” Billy teased as he stepped around Steve and made his way over to the other lifeguard, each of them blowing their whistles three times to signal that it was time for everyone to get out of the pool. 

“Steve! We’re ready to go!” Dustin shouted, he and the rest of the party gathered around the entrance to the pool, like they were the ones being kept waiting. Steve rolled his eyes. Little shits. 

Driving the kids to their respective homes was a total shit show. Steve was so distracted thinking about Billy and his tiny fucking shorts that he drove right by Mike’s house...twice, he took a wrong turn and had to circle back around to drop Will off, and he pulled into the driveway of the house next door to Max’s instead of her driveway. It was ridiculous. Stupid Billy and his stupid face and body and those damn shorts. 

Finally it was just him in the car, driving to his house at top speed. It occurred to him that he and Billy had never actually set a time. Billy could show up whenever. The house was pretty clean so it’s not like he needed to do much. Shit, when was the last time he cleaned his room? Oh god, he probably had laundry everywhere. He--

Turns out his worries were in vain because the Camaro was already waiting for him in his driveway. Well...no time like the present. Steve took a second to check his hair in the visor mirror. It was pretty hopeless since he didn’t have any product on him, he he managed to make it look a little less like it had been under a hat for the last six hours. A knock on his window made him jump. 

“About done primping, Princess?” Billy asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, pushing his door open and climbing out. He noted that Billy was still in his swim trunks, just like Steve had asked, but that he’d thrown on a white tank top. That was understandable. Probably didn’t want to burn his bare skin on the hot leather seats of the Camaro. 

They stood there for a moment, Billy shifting from foot to foot and Steve tapping his fingers against his thigh. Okay, this was awkward. Billy must have thought so too because a second later he was crowding into Steve’s space, pressing him back against his car and licking into his mouth. Well, that was one way to defuse the tension. Steve kissed back, curling his tongue around Billy’s and smiling into the kiss when the other boy moaned. 

It was Billy who broke the kiss this time, resting his forehead against Steve’s and breathing hard. 

“You gonna invite me in?” Billy asked, rocking his hips into Steve’s. 

Steve nodded dumbly, his ability to think with his upstairs brain quickly fading. He grabbed Billy by the wrist and all but dragged him up his front steps and into his house. He was fully intending to bring Billy up to his room, mess be damned, but Billy had other plans. As they were walking through the living room, Billy shoved Steve into one of the big arm chairs, straddling him before Steve could protest at being manhandled. And yeah, Steve could totally get on board with having Billy, hot and hard and smelling like summer sun above him. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Steve breathed, hands sliding down to grab at Billy’s ass as the other boy started a slow steady grind against him. 

“Mmm, back atcha,” Billy said, mimicking Steve’s earlier words, leaning down to nip at Steve’s neck. Steve groaned, pushing his hips up against Billys, his eyes rolling back in his head when he felt how hard the other boy was. 

“T-tell me. Are these t-the trunks they g-gave you, or did you go out a-and get the shortest pair y-you could find,” Steve stuttered, barely making it through the sentence as Billy started sucking hard at the bite he’d left on his neck. 

“Told them I needed a bigger size. They said it was all they had,” Billy grunted, licking at the shell of Steve’s ear. 

Steve figured that was probably true. It was no secret that pretty much everyone had the hots for Billy. It wouldn’t be surprising if the manager at the pool gave him those shorts on purpose, to increase business. Steve shook the thought from his head, slipped his hands up Billy’s shirt, thumbs brushing over the other boy’s nipples and making his shiver. 

“Off. Take your fucking shirt off,” Steve demanded, tugging clumsily at the material in his haste to remove it. 

Billy chuckled, finally moving away from Steve’s neck to pull his shirt off over his head and toss it over his shoulder. 

Steve’s mouth was on him in an instant, tongue flicking over his nipples as he’d done with his thumbs. 

“F-fuck,” Billy cursed, arching into Steve’s touch. 

Steve hummed against him, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses all across his chest. Billy tasted a little like chlorine and suntan lotion and for some reason Steve found the combination intoxicating. Apparently Billy couldn’t take the teasing of Steve’s tongue anymore, his fingers curling around Steve’s neckerchief so he could drag him up to look at him, lips barely brushing as the breathed the same air. 

“What about you, King Steve? That really your uniform or, you get dressed up just for me?” Billy teased, still holding tight to the neckerchief as he started rocking against Steve in earnest. 

“Uniform. H-have to get it dry cleaned and everything,” Steve said honestly. “B-but if you like i-it I’ll wear it for you whenever you want.”

Billy’s eyes went even darker with lust at that, his free hand tangling in Steve’s hair, using his grip to tip Steve’s head back. He pressed his lips to Steve’s ear, whimpering softly when Steve slipped his hands under his shorts to squeeze his bare ass. 

“Looks like you’ll have to get it cleaned before work tomorrow,” Billy whispered, voice low and dirty in Steve’s ear. 

“Y-you want me to-

“Yeah, Princess. Want you to come in those pretty little shorts of yours. Want you to come for me. Come of Steve,  _ please _ ,” Billy begged, hips moving desperately now, his rhythm stuttering as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. 

Steve pitched forward, locking his arms around Billy’s back, his nails digging in just this side of painfully, his face tucked into the crook of Billy’s neck as he came harder than he had in a long time. 

Billy whined, the sight of Steve coming almost enough to send him over the edge. Through the haze of his orgasm Steve realized he wanted nothing more in that moment than to see Billy’s face when he came. He sat back, away from Billy’s neck, carding his fingers through Billy’s sweat slick curls and gripping tight. 

“Shit! So close,” Billy whimpered, his fingers dug into the front of Steve’s shirt, using his grip for better leverage to fuck up against Steve. 

Steve hummed, yanking Billy forward suddenly, hovering close to his lips but not quite touching. 

“Next time, I’ll let you come in my mouth,” he murmured. 

That did it. Billy threw his head back, a strangled moan that might have been some version of Steve’s name leaving his throat as his hips stuttered against Steve. God, if Billy was beautiful in his everyday life, it was nothing compared to when he was coming. His pretty lips parted, eyes closed, and a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. Fuck. Steve wanted to see it again and again and again. 

Billy’s hands were resting on Steve’s shoulders, while Steve rubbed soothing circles on Billy’s back, easing them both back down. 

“Hi,” Billy said, smiling down at Steve. A smile Steve had never seen on the other boy’s face before. Soft and almost shy. 

“Hi,” Steve echoed, suddenly feeling a little weird about this whole thing. What if it was a one time time thing? What if Billy just needed someone to get his rocks off with and Steve was an easy pick?

“Jesus, Harrington, don’t think so hard,” Billy teased, though not unkindly. He pressed a kiss to Steve lips, much softer and more chaste than any of the kisses they had shared so far. It felt like a promise. Like there was more to come, and yeah, Steve could definitely roll with that. Billy pulled away, touching Harrington’s cheek softly. “Okay?” he asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“Yeah. Okay,” he said, smiling happily. 

“Now, I’m pretty sure you offered me a blow job in kind of a round about way earlier,” Billy said, grinning wickedly. “You up for round two? Pretty boy?” he asked, sliding his hand down the front of Steve’s shorts and giving his spent cock a gentle squeeze. 

Steve’s mouth dropped open, his eyelids fluttering. He nodded eagerly. 

“Good,” Billy said, laying a sloppy kiss on Steve’s cheek. “Let’s see if I can figure out which room is yours!”

And then he was off Steve’s lap and sprinting down the hall and up the stairs before Steve could even think to protest. Not that he would have. 

Laughing and shaking his head, Steve got to his feet, chasing Billy down the hall. And when he got to his room and saw Billy already stretched across his bed, waiting for him, he knew he was in biiiiiiiig trouble. 

“Keep the uniform on, big boy.”

Yup.

Big fucking trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @callmelilyshameless <3 Come cry about Harringrove with me


End file.
